Remembering the Lost
by Josh12349
Summary: Commander Shepard gave their life to protecting the galaxy, and one year later his friends pay their respects to their friend.
1. Dr Karin Chakwas

_AN: Hello all, this is going to be just a small project I'm going to work on. Nothing too radical to the universe, just paying my respect to Shepard and the legacy he/she left behind._

_I know this one is really short, but I'm uploading a second "chapter" alongside it so that I don't waste your time._

_And, as always, enjoy!_

* * *

**1: Dr. Karin Chakwas**

Four years since Eden Prime, two years since the suicide mission, one year after stopping the Reapers…and one year since the death of one of Dr. Karin Chakwas' closest friends. Now she sat at her sation on the Normandy with a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy before her. Next to the bottle, were two glasses: one for her, and one for her old friend.

She pulled the cork out of the top of the bottle and poured the amber liquid into her glass, and then the one for her friend, until the glasses were almost half full. She sat the bottle off to the side and grabbed her own glass. She swirled the liquid around and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

She raised the glass into the air and said to herself, "Here's to being happily drunk." She took a drink, and then refilled her glass once again. She looked down to the other glass, Shepard's glass, and raised her glass once again, "Here's to you…my old friend…may you never be forgotten."


	2. Garrus Vakarian

**2: Garrus Vakarian**

The last time that Garrus had come to this area of the presidium, he had come with Shepard for a friendly shooting contest. It was at that time he became King of the Bottle Shooters, even though he knew Shepard had let him win the contest. Now Garrus went to that spot, not only to remember that good day, but to remember his friend as well.

The skycar landed lightly, and Garrus stepped out onto the presidium just as he had one year ago. He looked out at all of the cars speeding past him, and then looked back to the car he had drove in on.

He said, "Well Shepard I brought a few things with me, just as I promised."

He walked over to the car and pulled out a bottle of ryncol from the front seat. He held the bottle up and said, "I didn't know what you really like, but I figured you would like the strong stuff."

Garrus sat the bottle down on the catwalk and pulled out a sniper rifle. The rifle was the Mantis that Shepard always used, but was bronze plated so It glimmered in the light. He leaned the rifle against the car and said, "I know it's not the gun that I used to beat your ass, but I only had enough credits to bronze one so…" he trailed off.

Finally Garrus lifted out a two and a foot tall monument made of marble, and a bronze 'N7' pressed into the marble base. Above the logo was one word 'Shepard'.

Garrus sat the monument where he had planned to place the monument of his own, and placed the rifle and ryncol alongside it.

He stood up to look on the monument to his friend just as another skycar came alongside his. A second after the car landed, a C-sec officer stepped out and walked up to the turian, "What the hell are you doing here? This area isn't for civilians."

Garrus looked away from the human agent and looked back out at the traffic and said, "Sorry. I was just remembering the good ol' days."

The agent stepped up to Garrus, and then looked over to the small memorial to their left. He looked back to the turian and said, "You're going to have to leave"

Garrus looked down at the pool below and smiled. He remembered saying to Shepard '_You obviously haven't seen turians swim. There's a lot of flailing with occasional bits of…drowning._'

The officer went to say something but Garrus held up a finger and interrupted him, "Don't even bother threatening to take me in."

"Why?"

Garrus looked to him and smiled once again, "Because right now I just don't give a damn." Before the officer could say anything else, Garrus leaped into the air and plummeted down into the cool water below.

He flailed a bit, but he eventually made his way to the edge of the water, and pulled himself out of the pool. He sat in the soft grass looking up at the officer who stared at him with amazement. Garrus laughed and waved up at the officer with a large grin on his face. The officer did nothing else other than wave right back at the veteran.

Garrus fell back onto the grass and said after catching his breath, "I'm Garrus Vakarian…and this is my favorite spot on the Citadel."


End file.
